Love Note
by missdarlingdeath
Summary: The two humans whose names are written in this book shall fall in love
1. How To Use

**Love Note**

* * *

How To Use:

/

/

/

The two humans whose names are written in this book shall fall in love

/

/

/

The note will not take effect unless the writer has the two humans' faces in their mind.

/

/

/

Both names must be written within one minutes of each other, or they will not fall in love

/

/

/

If details, descriptions, or events are written after the names within another 2 minutes, then that which is listed will occur.

/

/

/

If details, descriptions, or events are not written after the names, they will fall in love in whatever way fate decides.

/

/

/

After writing the names - details, descriptions, or events should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

/

/

/

A god of love possesses this love note, and will set into motion the written 'love request' as soon as it is received.

* * *

So, in other words, I created this to post short little stories, one-shots, two-shots, pwp, or any requests that people may have.

That means YOU, YES YOU can request any type of story, any genre, any couple/ship within the Death Note world, and I can try to write a little thing for it! This is mostly an exercise to work on my writing, because I want to get back into the game after being away for three years and starting a new account.

Next part will be an original idea from me just to get this going.

Stories will be posted with a title and a short summary at the top.

Any requests? Either put it in the comments or message me :)


	2. Movie Date

**Movie Date**

 **Matt convinces Mello to go see a movie with him.**

"Mello." … "Melloo." … "Psst, Mello." … "Mells?" … "MELLO DAMMIT ANSWER ME!"

"Fucking hell Matt, what the hell are you bothering me for? I'm trying to get a few hours of sleep." Mello grumbled from where he lay spread out on the couch as he attempted to nap. Matt was on the floor with his back against the foot of the couch and a handheld game forgotten on the carpet beside him, displaying the words 'GAME OVER' in big block letters.

"I'm bored." Matt stated simply, a lopsided grin on his face. Not that Mello could see it, as his arm was still thrown across his face in an effort to block out the light from his eyes.

"Play your videogames." The blond answered, keeping it short to try to persuade Matt to stop bugging him.

"But I don't want to. I already finished it twice." The redhead whined. Mello sighed, clearly this conversation wasn't ending soon.

"Finish it again." Mello gritted through his teeth.

"But –" Matt's refusal was cut short.

"FINE! What else do you want to do?" Mello groaned as he finally sat up and looked at his friend and roommate. Well, more like glared at him. Said roommate grinned victoriously, and shut off his handheld, completely ignoring the scowl set to kill him.

"Well…" he began slowly.

"So help me Matt, if you waste anymore of my time, I will not hesitate to shoot you in the foot." Mello threatened. Where had Matt's eagerness from a few moments ago gone? Sometimes, Mello wondered why he called the gamer his best friend. With a glance to the other boy, Mello could see that his grin hadn't wavered, even after the warning. Okay, now he remembered why. Matt may be a dork, but he was Mello's dork. And that smile could have convinced him to go through with anything.

"Okay, okay Mells. No need to go 'scary mafia boss' on me." The redhead joked, which earned a small chuckle from Mello, "I was thinking we could go see a movie." He suggested. Finally.

"Really? That's your grand idea? A movie?" Mello asked skeptically. Matt nodded and Mello thought about it.

"Will you pay?" the blond asked.

"Sure." Matt shrugged.

"That includes popcorn. And a drink." Mello quickly added, hiding a smirk by concentrating at the ceiling.

"Of course, princess Mello." Matt smiled, earning yet another scowl from his friend. A few moments passed in silence as Mello's scowl slowly faded away. The blond decided that he didn't have anything better planned for the night, so he agreed, "Okay. What movies are playing right now?"

"Glad you asked. I was thinking we could go see Avengers Age of Ultron." Matt suggested innocently, as if that hadn't been the whole point of bringing up the idea of going to the movies. When it obviously had.

"Are you serious? That's so dorky Matt, why do we have to watch some lame superhero movie?" the blond complained, rolling his eyes. Matt's own eyes went wide at his best friends comment.

"IT'S NOT LAME!" he protested, crossing his arms, "It's cool. And I made you watch the first movie a few weeks ago, remember? I thought you liked it." He pointed out.

"It was okay.." Mello answered, although what he really enjoyed that night was Matt being so close to him on their tiny little couch. Not that he was going to say that out loud. Because he was Mello, and he didn't do mushy.

"Well I don't care if you don't want to see it, we're going anyway. You already said so." Matt decided, getting to his feet and grabbing Mello's hands to pull him up too, "Besides Mello, I'm paying for you, princess." Matt teased once again, but this time, since he had grabbed onto Mello, their faces were much closer than usual. Instead of the expected glare, Matt received a lost and blank look.

"Mello? You okay?" the older of the two asked, concern quickly taking over his features.

"Don't. Call Me. Princess." Mello gritted out, after having recollected himself. He still hated that nickname that Matt tried to use, he had just been struck into silence by their proximity. Mello only received a laugh from the other, and he watched as it reached Matt's eyes in pure carefree amusement.

Mello was a goner.

"So, Matt, ya gonna let me go so I can get ready?" Mello teased. Matt let go and stuck out his tongue. The blond rolled his eyes in response, amused at how childish his friend could be sometimes, "Whatever, have you looked up what times the movie is playing at yet genius?"

"Yep. There's a showing in 35 minutes, so go get ready!" the redhead called as he made his way to his room. Mello sighed with a smile on his face, walking down the hall to his own room to grab his clothes and boots.

The duo arrived with fifteen minutes to spare before the movie would start. As promised, Matt was handing over the money for two tickets, two drinks, one large popcorn, and an assortment of chocolate candy. Their arms were full as they walked away from the counter, and Matt was grumbling under his breath, "what an expensive date," he joked, earning a small shove from the blond. He didn't want to waste their popcorn. (Otherwise he would have pushed Matt to the floor for that little comment.)

"Let's sit here." Matt suggested, picking a row with no people. It was almost in the middle, but slightly closer to the front and the screen, "Best seats in the house." He promised as he sat down, waiting for Mello to join him. Mello did join him, without complaint, because he didn't particularly care where they sat really. He didn't usually watch movies in the theatre, as he would much rather watch a movie in the comforts of his own house where he could wrap up in a blanket. (And lean on Matt's shoulder when he felt tired.)

"This better be worth it." Mello grumbled under his breath to quickly make up for his previous thoughts. Matt simply went into an explanation of _why_ watching the latest Avengers movie was going to be worth it, and it would be the greatest thing they did this year, and even went on to describe the setting and background stories to bring Mello up to speed. Mello pretended that he wasn't completely invested into listening to Matt's (cute) excited whispers. The movie did sound good, or maybe he was biased because Matt was so enthusiastic about it.

"-and you know how they had the Tesseract in the last one? And the scary looking guy in space that helped Loki out? Well in Guardians of the Galaxy, I'll have to make you watch that one too, anyway there's this guy Thanos, who is searching for all of these infinity stones– oh! It's starting Mells, shh!" he hushed, as if it had been Mello talking the entire duration of the trailers.

The screen turned black, draping the theatre into complete darkness, and then the Marvel intro began to play through. Mello decided to direct his attention away from the redhead and towards the movie instead.

At one point Mello felt himself being drawn to the plot and he found himself intently watching the screen. It was kind of interesting. Not that he would ever admit that to Matt. He would gloat about how he was right, and then he would never stop talking about those stupid superheroes.

"pst," a whisper from his right was ignored as he tried to remember what the characters had been saying.

Another, "psst" then something hit his cheek and his head whipped around so he could glare at Matt, who had a handful of popcorn ammo ready to toss. He lowered his hand guiltily with a sheepish grin on his face.

"What?"

"Did you want some popcorn?" Matt asked innocently. Mello rolled his eyes but grabbed a handful from the offered tub and ate a few pieces before turning his glare back to the screen. Honestly, Matt was such a child at times.

Time passed, and again Mello was sucked back into the movie. He felt sadness when a character had sacrificed himself to save another superhero. He glanced over at Matt and saw tears in those green eyes. The redheaded gamer was so distraught, with lips pouted and in a frown, and eyes wide and wet with tears. The blond reacted without thinking (what's new), reaching over to grab his best friends hand in his own. Matt didn't look over, but he did thread his fingers with Mello's, and his pout turned into a small smile. Though the tears were still there, it seemed like a light blush covered the gamer's cheeks. But one couldn't be sure what they saw in the darkness of the theatre.

The rest of the movie was watched like that, fingers intertwined and placed on the arm rest between them, two heartbeats quickening just a bit.

At the end of the movie, Mello made to stand as the end credits began to roll. Matt however pulled him back down by tugging on the hand connected to his. Matt leaned over, his lips near Mello's ear.

"Mells, it's not over yet."

"Wha-" Mello was cut off by another hurried whisper from his nerdy friend.

"Every Marvel movie has bonus footage after the end credits, everyone knows that." He explained. Mello sighed and watched as other movie goers left the theatre.

"Looks like no one else got the memo." He grumbled, but he also took notice how even though some were leaving, others were fixed in their seat, eyes glued to the screen. So he decided to trust Matt on this. He was an expert on these sort of things.

Sure enough, the credits faded and a new scene started to play. It hinted at what was to come in the future movies, and as soon as it was done, Mello looked over to see a big goofy grin on Matt's face.

"That. Was. Awesome." Matt whispered in an awed hush. Mello couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his lips at the scene before him. His redhead was too cute.

"Let's go Matt," Mello chuckled as he stood, "It's getting late."

Mello then felt Matt's hand slide from his own, and a fleeting moment of anxiety flushed through his body. He pushed the feeling away, shaking his head clear as they stepped outside into the evening. The sky was growing dark, but the edges was still bordered with the suns last rays of the day.

"Thanks for going with me Mello," Matt said gratefully with a soft smile.

"No problem Mattie," Mello paused, then nudged Matt in the side with his elbow to get him to look up at him, "I actually liked the movie." He admitted, his own smile matching Matt's.

"Really?" Matt asked, incredulously. Mello nodded, then bit his lip thoughtfully, debating on his next course of action. Oh screw it, he was going through with it no matter what.

As quick as lightening Mello was leaning forward and pressing his lips against Matt's in an innocent kiss. When he pulled away he saw the look of confusion flitting across Matt's features. Mello laughed out loud and shrugged.

"What, you didn't see that coming?"

With an even bigger grin than before, Matt returned another kiss with Mello, then pulled away to say, "I'm definitely taking you as my date again to the next movie."


End file.
